Stalking KamuiKun
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: Someone other than Fuuma is stalking Kamui...
1. Chapter 1

Stalking Kamui-Kun

By: AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. They belong to CLAMP.

Warnings: Mild Shonen Ai

A/N: This is basically a fic with a Kamui/Seishirou pairing. I like that pairing, but sadly, everyone seems to be only interested in the cliched pairings like Fuuma/Kamui and Subaru/Seishirou.

Part 1

Kamui dodged a shard of glass that came flying his way, doing a backflip so that he landed on a rooftop, so he could keep his attacker in his sights. "My dear Kamui-kun.." Said his attacker, the Sakurazukamori, jumped onto the roof with ease.

Kamui stepped backwards as Seishirou took a step closer. "Why do you run from me?" Seishirou asked, with a smile on his lips. "Because you're a psychotic murderer, who cares for nothing but carnage and bloodshed!" Kamui shouted at the older man.

"So…does this mean you say no to my proposition?" The cherry blossom assassin asked the boy.

FLASHBACK

Kamui was walking to school, preparing for some exams, when suddenly he noticed an abnormal amount of sakura petals falling around him. "This can't be. Not now, of all times…" Kamui groaned out in dismay, as the scenery was replaced by an illusion, and an immaculately clad man stepped from behind a huge sakura tree.

"Hello, Kamui-kun." Seishirou smiled at Kamui. "You. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be torturing Subaru-san?" Kamui asked, glaring impudently at Seishirou.

"Subaru is my favorite little pet, but he is quite busy doing family errands, and I do not wish to disturb him." Seishirou replied. "How generous of you." Kamui remarked dryly. "So why are you here again?" Kamui asked, wanting to get as far away from the creepy man as possible.

"Well…Seeing as my Subaru-kun is busy, I thought you might be available to help pass the time." Seishirou told him. "Thanks, but no thanks." Kamui replied, and made to walk away.

Seishirou grabbed the boy by the arm, stopping him from leaving. "Don't be so hasty, Kamui-kun. I've come to ask you to join me tomorrow night, for a little fun in the town. What do you say?" Seishirou asked.

Kamui angrily tore himself from the assassin's grasp. "I don't usually go out with people who make my skin crawl. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Kamui replied, and before Seishirou could do or say anything else, the boy had flitted to another building, and was out of sight.

END FLASHBACK

"So? Have you changed your mind? I made a booking at a restaurant for the both of us. Plus, I have a little girl being guarded by my shikigami. If you should refuse me, well…I can't guarantee her safety." Seishirou told the boy, his lips drawn in a smug grin. "How do I know that what you're telling me is the truth?" Kamui asked. "You don't. But, you're the great and merciful Kamui-kun. You won't take the chance of refusing me." Seishirou replied, and laughed when the boy blushed.

"Fine. I'll go, if only to make you leave me the hell alone!" Kamui snarled. "Great! I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking!" Seishirou smiled, and took hold of Kamui, as the illusion of the sakura petals took them to a different part of town.

Bewildered, Kamui stared on, as he realized they were standing outside of a fancy restaurant.

With a little push from Seishirou, Kamui walked through the doors, and into the luscious building. Seishirou guided Kamui over to where a table was reserved for them. As soon as they sat down, a young male waiter glided over to them.

"Ah, Seishirou-san. Is the table to your liking, sir?" The waiter asked. "Yes, it's lovely, thank you." Seishirou replied, smiling. The waiter stared wide-eyed at Kamui, who stared back angrily.

"And who's the cute little angel, Seishirou-san?" The waiter asked, giving Kamui a wink. "He's my lover." Seishirou replied, smirking as Kamui coughed and went beet red. "You have all the luck. Anyway, what can I get you?" The waiter flipped out a book and began to take orders.

"I'll have a steak, rare…with a side of fresh, boiled vegetables." Seishirou smiled up at the waiter. "Would you like anything to drink with that?" Asked the waiter. "Let's see…I think I'll have a Screaming Orgasm." Seishirou replied, smiling as Kamui's blush deepened.

"And what about you, sugar?" The waiter said, turning to face Kamui. "Um…I'll, er…just have a hamburger." Kamui replied, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him. "Do you want fries with that?" The waiter asked him.

"Uh…no, thanks." Kamui spoke, meekly. "And do you want anything to drink? Vodka? Whiskey?" Asked the waiter, pen and book in hand. "Just soda, thanks." Kamui replied, playing with his fork.

"Coming right up!" The waiter smiled, and disappeared to see to their meals. Seishirou faced Kamui, who glared daggers at the older man. "You're enjoying this, you…you sadist!" Kamui accused him. "Was it that obvious?" Seishirou replied, then laughed as Kamui ground his teeth together in anger.

"No wonder Subaru freaks out whenever he's had a visit from you! You're enough to scar someone for life!" Kamui grumbled. "Why, thank you." Seishirou smirked, and lit up a cigarette. "That wasn't a compliment, you jerk!" Kamui growled, and threw the fork he was holding at Seishirou. Seishirou caught it with one hand, and placed it back on the table. "You are a fun toy to play with, Kamui-kun. Look, here comes our food and drinks!" Seishirou pointed out.

The waiter had come out, and placed Seishirou's steak and veggies in front of the older man, then he placed Kamui's hamburger in front of the boy. "One Screaming Orgasm for the man, and one soda for the boy." The waiter smiled, and handed them both their drinks, then he bustled off.

"This looks nice." Seishirou said, and speared a piece of his rare steak, and placed it in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm. Just the way I like it." Seishirou licked his lips. He stared at Kamui, who was looking on in horror.

"Is something the matter?" Seishirou asked the boy. "If that steak was any rarer, it'd still be in a paddock, grazing." Kamui replied. "But this is the only way to eat it. It retains all the blood and juices, and when you eat it, you can feel the juices tickling your throat. You should try it sometime." Seishirou smiled, and took another bite. Kamui's face went pale, and he bolted up from his seat, and rushed away to the bathroom.

Checking to see if the boy had really gone, Seishirou fished around in his pocket, and pulled two small, white tablets out, and placed them in Kamui's drink, watching them as they dissolved into the liquid. "Enjoy your drink, little Kamui-kun…for our true game has yet to begin…" Seishirou whispered, a wicked grin plastered on his face, as he waited for the naïve boy to return from the bathroom, and into his clutches.

To Be Continued?

A/N: Sorry for leaving this at such a cliffhanger, folks. I promise to continue this if I get a decent amount of reviews. And there will be no Subaru/Seishirou pairings, only mentions of _stuff_ between the two. What can I say? I like the idea of Kamui shacking it up with Seishirou. XD So, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalking kamui-Kun

By: AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I own nothing. They all belong to CLAMP.

Warnings: Yaoi

Rating: M

A/N: To the question about the viagra. No, the drug that Seishirou slipped into Kamui's drink was Rohipnoll, which is a nasty date rape drug, which usually circulates in raves and nightclubs. Remember, if anyone tries to put _anything _in you or your friend's drinks, just _SAY NO_. That, and a swift kick in the nads will go along nicely. D

Part 2

Seishirou glanced up as Kamui made his way back to their table. "What? Did you fall in?" Seishirou asked, laughing when Kamui shot him a look of pure venom. "No, I just had to take care of some business." Kamui replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"Let me guess. You're attracted to me so much, that it became unbearable, and you decided to relieve your…stress." Seishirou piped up, with a smile. The sip of soda never went down, it came straight back up as Kamui coughed violently.

"Oooh, careful. I wouldn't want you to choke." Seishirou said, laughing. "You wanted me to eat with you, right? So shut up, and I will! Sleazebag…" Kamui murmured, as he picked up his hamburger and bit into it.

"Ah, now that's a line I'll _never _get tired of hearing." Seishirou spoke, as he speared an asparagus and ate it. Ignoring the man, Kamui continued to chomp into his hamburger. The boy wanted to get away from the man as quickly as possible and be done with this.

"Slow down, Kamui-kun. You'll give yourself a belly ache." Seishirou warned the boy. "Like I care." Kamui said, speaking with his mouth full. After swallowing some burger, he took a long swig of his soda.

Taking a sip of his own drink, Seishirou watched Kamui carefully. Kamui was taking bite after bite of the burger, when suddenly his movements became sluggish. Blinking, Kamui looked at Seishirou, who seemed to waver in front of his eyes.

"Feeling a bit sleepy…Kamui-kun?" Asked Seishirou, smirking. "Y-You put something…in the…drink." Kamui spoke, beginning to lose focus. "Ah, what a clever boy you are. It's a nice little drug called Rohipnoll." Replied Seishirou, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"You…you bastard." Kamui uttered, before his head hit the table with a thud. "It gets them every time." Seishirou spoke, smiling evilly. Just then, the waiter walked over to the table.

"Is he out?" The waiter asked. "Like a light. Same deal, yes?" Asked Seishirou, who pulled out 20 000 yen and handed it to the waiter, who grinned, and stuffed it in his pocket. The waiter then handed Seishirou a key.

"Yeah, same deal. You can use my parent's beach house. Just…clean up after you're done. The last time, it took cleaners a whole day to be rid of the stains." The waiter told the Sakura assassin, before he shuffled off.

Seishirou looked down at the unconscious boy, and he smirked. Picking up the boy, Seishirou walked out of the restaurant and in a whirl of Sakura petals, he disappeared…

"Hnnn?" Kamui groaned out, as he cracked open his eyes. What made him freak out was not that the fact that he was somewhere else. What made him freak out, was the fact that he was totally naked, and tied to a huge four-poster bed.

'I remember drinking the soda, then getting tired…and after that, nothing. Where the hell am I?' The boy thought, looking around with wide eyes. "Ahh. I see my prey has awakened." Said Seishirou, who stepped into the room, carrying a bag.

"Sakurazukamori! Untie me, you lecherous dog!" Kamui snarled at the older man, who just laughed. "I couldn't do that. That would spoil all the fun we're about to have." Seishirou replied, and sat down next to the naked boy, who tried to get as much distance between the two as possible.

"Fun for you, maybe. What do you hope to get out of this?" Kamui asked, scowling. "Well, Kamui-kun…I thought that was obvious." Said Seishirou, who laid a hand on Kamui's creamy white thigh.

"Get your hand off of me! I would rather die than have you touch me!" Kamui shouted. "Well, you could always die _after _I've had my way with you. But as for now, you'll have to wait for death, as I'm only getting started." Seishirou replied, and moved his hand towards the boy's groin.

"N-No! I don't want this…I don't want _you_!" Kamui roared at the man. "Well, I'm afraid you have me for the time being. No, wait. I have you. Or is that…oh, never mind. You get the point." Seishirou said, as he lightly brushed his hand over the boy's length.

Biting his lip, Kamui couldn't help a tiny squeak that escaped his lips, but he deeply regretted it when the assassin looked down at him and smiled _that _smile. Taking his hand away, Seishirou dug into the bag that he had brought with him.

"Now, what kind of goodies did I bring with me…?" Seishirou spoke, laughing at the horrified expression on the boy's face. "If you think for one _second _that I'm gonna let you use…_objects _on me…you are _so _mistaken!" Kamui hissed, blushing like crazy.

"Let's see…when _you're _the one with the goody bag, and _I'm _the one tied to a bed, then you can call the shots. But until then, I think cute little boys like yourself need to clam up." Seishirou told the boy, and stuffed a gag into Kamui's mouth. "Mmph! MMPH!" Kamui tried shouting, but the gag stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yes, I'd rather hear your cries of agony mixed with pleasure, mixed with more agony, but…it would probably alert the neighbors further down the beach, and we don't want that." Seishirou said, and pulled out some red candles, along with clamps, and all other forms of Kamui torture.

"What should I start with, Kamui-kun? Should I start with the candles? Or maybe I should start with the clamps? Or maybe…I should start with this…?" Asked Seishirou, and leering, he pulled out a black leather whip. It was then when Kamui finally realized why people feared the Sakurazukamori…

To Be Continued

A/N: I don't know what I should start with first. Tell you what, why don't you all vote on it, and we'll see how we go from there. But, I also don't wish to get banned for smut content. I might post this fic on so I don't get into trouble with the bigwigs.


End file.
